Demigods against dark arts!
by bluecoke2000
Summary: Evil is off limits and the only way to defeat them is to join hands with the demigods and wizards! Percy, Nico and Annabeth go to hogwarts to warn the students there and protect one of the most danger attracting boy Harry Potter, will they be able to gain trust and fight against Evil together?
1. The start

**Percy's PoV**

"I WON'T! For heaven's sake _TEACH!" _I protested as Chiron announced thisat the big house.

These gods give such stupid quests sometimes, I mean me? Teach? That's impossible! I have been kicked out of history. 6 schools on 6 years, and some god expects me to teach!

I thought gods would know such things.

On top of all this I had to wear some ridiculous robes for some reason. I mean it looks like a dress! The only thing they did was stare at me like I was a television character and laugh. Well that was surely frustrating.

"Percy, you need to do this. You're exaggerating" Chiron pressed me.

"But in a school?" I asked with disbelief, is this some kind of prank they are playing again?

"No, in a pig sty" Travis yelled.

"Oh, shut up Travis!" I told.

"Well then, Of course it is a school! I never thought you're so dumb" He rolled his eyes.

"It is not an ordinary school, Percy. It is not a school where you learn maths and literature."

I don't know why but I let out the biggest sigh when he said that. I hate school, I have dyslexia and ADHD like all the other campers here. I can only read ancient Greek and Some amount of Roman, that too because of an accident **Cough** stupid ** cough** Hera, when I went to camp Jupiter.

Well I can't read English! Maybe they should use their brains a little! "Well I am certainly not SMART even if it is some kind of DIFFERENT school you're talking about!"

He seemed to think it over, _yes yes it's working. Wait so he accepts I am not smart!_

"We need to warn them. We need full protection from all sides. We cannot let go at this point of time. Darkness is rising beyond its limits. We need to be prepared. There won't be any safe place on earth if we do not act soon."

"What do you mean, darkness is rising! I thought we're done with them!" Yelled Will Solace.

"We can never be done with any immortal. We can only delay them. There is a difference between death and defeat" He said calmly.

"That means-"Annabeth stopped. She was as still as a stone.

"We need to do something. It is not us only who are under immoral situations, the school I am talking about is also in a very crucial corner. So I kindly request Percy, so that you get to know the students and the headmaster."

"Why not a student!" I complained

"Oh! We all know you would get kicked out Percy!" Nico said from a dark corner. I never realized he was there all that time.

"Well people share secrets to friends not to Professors! " I said shooting my arms up.

"Well that is correct. Possibly we need to be having on the two sides." He looked a little taken-aback.

I grinned. It got the effect I wanted it to get.

"Very well Percy you would be restrained from the teaching job. I would ask you to be a student." He sighed "Do you accept?" I shot up and shouted, "Yes!"

"I would request Annabeth my dear, to go. Will you accept?" He ignored my comment

"Of course Chiron!" Annabeth smiled.

"Uh wait," Nico butted "Dad has paper problems with that Voldemort, it seems he escapes death all the time!" there was this huge, extremely long lecture about the Voldemort dude. All I understood was that this freak had been killing people to attain immortality, and I never knew you could rip your soul and conceal it in an object, so how many ever time you- by the mean of you, the real- get killed, the other souls in the objects keep you alive.

Well it is cool and everyone, would like to avoid death and do something or the other to just not die! In my opinion, that's a sweet deal!

Well but talking about him and the lives he has murdered, that just sucks. He deserves to die! I mean, threatening people, possessing and forcing them is just so cruel! He doesn't mind to slay a million lives for his "well being"!

I think Chiron got irritated because he fanned his face, "Nico will go with you"

Nico nodded, "OK" That was all he said.

"You would be going to Hogwarts-"

"Correction made!" Connor spitted out laughing. "Not Pig sty! Pig disease!"

"Wait is that possible?! You can't teach on a pig disease!" Travis shouted.

"Well the search for a Pig disease!" They said together "Super Man!" They sang

We burst out laughing. I can't believe people name schools like that. My eyes started watering. I was practically rolling over and crying!

"Silence!" Chiron ordered. "This is serious!"

"Yeah serious! Jokes are not supposed to be serious!" Travis yelled from the floor

"Then it's not a joke!" Connor gave a high-five.

After what seemed like eternity. The big house fell silent. Mostly because people started to hic-up.

"Goodness sake!" Chiron said finally "I don't know how I have managed, but I do say I have had the best time with young heroes."

"Well so what do we do?" Nico asked

"You will go to the school. Remember it is a school for magic. Wizards and witches learn there. Zeus has taken great action over this matter and has agreed to send you, providing temporary magic. Try and make a good friendship with the students. You do remember the war. Right?"

"What war?!" Nyssa said waving her hand like she wanted attention.

"God's sake! How can you people not know? Have you not read WAR- GREEK HEROES AGAINST OTHERS?" Annabeth bellowed

"The Stoll's rule book strictly says- NO READING OF BOOKS!" The brothers said apparently very proud.

"Well, I don't follow such rule books, and I am certainly not a Stoll!" Annabeth said hotly

"Yeah well…." I asked expectantly, "Explanation"

"Well there was a war against the followers of Hecate and the demigods, of course. The cause of the war was because of superiority. The wizards thought they were blessed better and the demigods thought they were greater. So-"

"Who won?" I asked

"I was coming to that!" She sighed "So naturally they fought. But neither of them won."

"What?!" There were gasps

"Yes. So the reason was that Hecate had children in the demigod army. And had followers in the wizard and witch army. She couldn't possibly fight against her own children neither fight against her devoted followers"

"Well someone has a heart" I muttered. Thunder rumbled.

"So instead of heart breaks and blood shed wars, she just separated the two worlds, took away their memories and let them in peace"

"That was easy!" Harley from the Hephaestus said.

"All was well but it was only done for the people who fought, so some idiot wrote all this in a book. Now the problem was that the person who wrote about the war in the demigod side, described us winning and the magic side, them and ever since there has been rivalry between the two"

"History" Katie said "Why can't they just forget it?"

"Hey, Katie" I said "If you won fighting Clarisse would you just forget it?" Every one grinned.

"Shut up Jackson!" She said as she pushed my chair.

"So if they knew, we would be in a tight corner" Nico said "Well that doesn't matter though, I think our generation has brains"

"Yeah right. Brains" Annabeth muttered pointing to Travis who just nicked money from Katie Gardner.

"So when should we start?" I asked

"Right now" Chiron said

"What? Now?" Annabeth asked in disbelief

"Yes." He placed a very old looking shoe on the ping pong table of the big house.

"Eww" Drew said as she held her nose.

"What are we supposed to do, clean it?" Nico grumbled.

"You may touch it" Chiron smiled "Your things will be sent when you reach. By the mean of things, I mean wands, uniforms and books. Annabeth, will you tell the head master?"

"Wait a minute, he knows?!" I asked

"Well yes, he does" Chiron "He would not be trouble but great amount of help."

"You will have to pack now" Chiron announced "Annabeth and Nico there are robes in your cupboard. You may take it along."

So when we were ready. Annabeth sort of looked fat and Nico looked like a clown. We took our baggage and rounded the boot. "In the count of three" Chiron said "1…..2…3" We touched the shoe and immediately my legs were off the ground. I was filled with dread.


	2. Hogwarts

**Harry's Pov **

Well it was a new school year. And many, many new students. It was just so exciting to be back in school. It was one place I could call without any hesitation, Home. Ever since I started, I just love this place. The beauty, the weirdness and of course, anyone who has spent two whole months with the Dursleys' would love school!

Every year there has always been something or the other going on, and almost all the time there has been this change in the Defence against the dark arts teacher. Some people say the job was cursed because not even one teacher stayed for more than one year.

So this year I am just waiting to see who it is, after all I don't really think it is going to be a good one. The thing is that to our luck we only get enemy wizards, Stupid and selfish, One who is good but has to resign, mental. I can just keep going…..

So let's hope it's good!

I sat down in the great hall with Ron and Hermione, opposite to Ginny. "So who do you think it is?" I asked

"For all I know Snape would have snatched it this time" Hermione said

"You're right, look at his face" Ron pointed "Blimy, he keeps it like he has a rat on his food, Ugh"

"Well he is surely is some kind of Grease headed crocodile. I mean seriously can't he do anything but scowl?" I turned to Ron who apparently had so much of hatred on his face.

"Well I just hope whoever is coming to be good" Ginny said.

"Yeah right, how many Dark art specialised wizards are good?" Ron grumbled.

"Lupin was heaven!" Ginny exclaimed

"One!" Hermione said "I would have counted moody, but it wasn't him! Barty Crouch jr was good being under polyjuice. But I mean he wanted to kill Harry!"

"Absolutely right" I said "It was a night mare!"

By now all the students had settled. The Doors slid open with a BANG and little children came in. All wet, perhaps they fell into the lake. They all lined up in the front and waited for professor McGonagall's commands

Dumbledore spoke standing in front of the high table. "Silence!" He ordered and almost immediately the whole hall was as quiet as a mouse.

"Yet again, a new year" He started "New friends to meet, new classes and information as big as the world to unlock and fill our brains. Magic is never ending, my students. Similarly knowledge is ever lasting. To the new students, welcome. To the others, welcome back! Now let us start, Let the Sorting ceremony begin!" He said dramatically raising his hands.

Several students came in this year.

"Hevenslock, Nigel" McGonagall called as he sat on the three legged stool, the hat placed on his forehead. There was a few minutes of silence. The boy was shivering and suddenly, "Gryffindor!"

I jumped and started cheering along with the others.

"Badens, Brook" she called and this time the hat shouted almost immediately, "Slytherin!" And Draco and the others hissed his arrival.

Well, Rose Florence went to Huffle Puff, Scarlet Mclava went to Raven Claw. There were so many who belonged to Raven claw this time. One thing which I really can't be patient for is the quidditch matches. My fire bolt is just longing to be hoisted into the air.

After like about an half an hour McGonagall called, "Di Angelo, Nico" No one went, "Di Angelo, Nico please come up"

There was silence. Not one person went up, there was nobody left actually.

Suddenly there was this thud on the ceiling and immediately three people came crashing to the floor.

One was tall, well-built and had sea green eyes. His hair was shabby but was flying like breeze was flowing through it. As far as I know it was sweaty and not airy. Maybe some jinx or charm.

There was another boy. He was just as strong as the other. He had dark eyes and hair which fell all over his face. He was pale and looked absolutely dangerous.

There was yet another girl. She had blond hair which was tied into a ponytail. She looked beautiful and had startling grey eyes. I was sure she was a veela!

"Blimy Harry, I think she is a Veela! I mean just look at her, she has shiny hair and man she looks pretty" Ron whispered to me while Hermione frowned at him.

"I know!" Seamus piped up to add to the comment, "Ha!"

"Well you told Fleur was a vela too" dean grinned

"Her ancestors were" I shrugged

Their bags were all fallen on the floor. The thing I couldn't see was their pets. Their books might be inside.

I would have laughed seeing their reactions.

The one with the Green eyes went like a million steps backwards, breathing hard. He jumped and shouted, "STUPID SHOE!" Raising both his arms into the air. "I SURVIVED!"

The dark eyed boy was kind of put off. He stared, wide eyed and fell to the ground. He rolled over and looked up, "Thank you so much!"

The girl stood up and unlike the other two she went straight to Dumbledore and talked to him. Dumbledore kept nodding. The girl took her seat at the top table at the Defence and the dark arts chair. Wait what?! She might be my age!

"What!?" Hermione stood "But- uh!"

Well that was crazy.

"Well Di Angelo, Nico! Please come up to be sorted" McGonagall started to get annoyed. The green eyed one stabbed the other one, who apparently was trying to get rid of the shoe. He went up to the stool and had the hat placed on him with McGonagall muttering, "These kids.." under her breath.

It was quite a lot of time, the boy Nico had an expression of total hatred on his face. He rolled his eyes every so often. There was an expression of sadness at first which turned into anger and then misery. Then hatred above all limits that he was muttering under his breath so often, the only things I could catch were some other language. When suddenly the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

He hurried to the table while we were laughing and cheering. "Jackson, Perseus" wait that is a name? I laughed to myself. Well at least I did that, Ron burst out snickering and well the boy himself did not like his name. He winced and said, "It is just Percy" He said in an undertone which looked threatening.

He sat on the chair and waited expectantly. When the hat was placed, he widened his eyes so much it looked like eggs. And then eventually started frowning, and at one point of time, became as red as a cherry. Then he went back to a look which looked like he would commit murder. I could hear him saying all sorts of meaningless words. After quite some moments, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

We jumped in joy as he came and sat next to Nico.

Nico looked at him like he was an alien, "Weird, right?"

"Dude you know, that hat was talking! I mean he was reading my mind." He answered, "Everything!"

"Yeah right" Nico muttered

I looked at them, They were older students, not the ones who looked like midgets "So who are you?" I asked bending forward.

"Well I thought you know" Perseus said. "I am Percy. PLEASE DO NOT call me Perseus. And this is Nico. We came here as exchange students. Well we had to move because of some unfortunate events"

"And now" Dumbledore breaking our speech, "Let us welcome, Ms Chase to our school!" The girl who was apparently supposed to teach defence against the dark arts stood.

The boys let out a small gasp, "Ah!"

I think she noticed it because she rolled her eyes.

"She might be young, but just as brilliant as all of the others. She will be teaching you defence against the dark arts. I expect merry behaviour from each one of you. Alright let the feast, Begin!"

The plates filled with the most delicious food I have ever seen. But one thing was troubling me.

"Why did you come with her? You are American? " Hermione read my mind.

"Well, we were late and we saw her- and she told us to touch that boot and- we came here" Nico explained slowly like he was thinking for himself.

"Well as for the second question, yes we are and you are British and is there any problem with that?" Percy asked.

"Well, I have never read about an American school of magic…" Hermione replied slowly but calmly.

Percy looked at Nico. He looked back and smiled, Hermione let out a gasp. Not a one of anger but a gasp when she danced with Viktor Krum.

"You remind us a lot of a friend" Nico said.

Hermione still waited expectantly, but was a little shaky. I looked back at him. Man this boy Percy, seriously knows how to charm people.

But the fact was when he saw Hermione like that, he stiffened and looked sideways. Nico saw this and avoided a smirk. Then Nico told in a whisper, "We keep our secrets. No book would have our school"

"Oh ok. So what is your school? How is it?" Ron asked.

"Um. Our school is called- um (He looked at Nico) I don't think we should say" Percy gulped. "But I would say it was Heaven! It is beautiful, surrounded with trees and fresh air. Wonderful!" He said

"Then it is going to be double the times of what you say, here. You're going to enjoy!" I said as Percy took a big bite of an unusually blue pancake. He got some fizzy blue juice.

"What's that? And what is it with blue? Does it even taste good?" Ron asked

"Even taste good?! It is absolutely awesome!" He exclaimed when suddenly all the food vanished.

"Aww!" Nico grumbled but then said a little enthusiastically "you should taste the birthday cake which his mom made, that was even better!"

Dumbledore started to speak, "Now that you have fed yourselves, I would like to tell some last minute instructions. Mr Filch wants to remind you that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds and the number of "not allowed instruments" have increased. Now there is a number of 8295 items. Please visit the board in front of his office for more information."

I looked over to the new professor. She was busy listening calmly. But had very concerned face. She kept looking at the Gryffindor table.

"You may now go! There is nothing more important than to be relaxed, tomorrow being the start of !" Dumbledore said as we all got up to go. We took Nico and Percy with us. They were apparently busy in a discussion on the numerous amount of stairs and how it would be faster if it didn't move.

On the way professor McGonagall came to us, "Mr Jackson and Mr Di Angelo will belong to your dorm, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley."

When we reached the fat lady, "BLAST-ENDED SKWERTS" I said and the portrait flung open, to show one of the most comforting places ever, with a bunch of students sitting here and there, chatting.

Nico and Percy stopped for a moment and then opened their mouth, unfortunately they couldn't mutter anything, they felt a shortage of words.

At last they said,"Nice"

I settled myself on my favourite chair beside the fire, so did Ron and Hermione. We looked at them expectantly and indicated to another chair," Well there is no rubbish on the chair, mate!" Ron said

"Actually, I'm a bit-" Percy's voice faded as two owls slid right through the window, each carrying a large package.

I peered to have a look at what it was and found a bundle of books and a small box which might be their wand.

"Why-"

"No we, uh- left it by mistake" Nico explained again. They took out this scroll and read it. I wanted to know but well they just said, "I think we would better be going to bed." They stroked their owls, which looked absolutely majestic. One was pure white with streaks of blue on its wing and around the neck, it had wide wings would have been strong enough to hit the quaffle. The other was dark brown which was so dark it looked like black. It had a beak which was sharp enough to put a hole through solid metal.

I gulped, "Nice owls" They smiled and ran up the stair to the boys dorm.

"Well they are different" I said turning to Ron and Hermione.

"He's is totally cute" Lavender said "His eyes are just amazing"

"How did you look at his eyes?" Ron muttered.

"WE have eyes" She said.

"Oh, both of them are so strong" Parvati said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh! He's tall and come on did you look at the way he fled from the boot?" Angelina said as her eyes twinkled.

Hermione complained, "He grins sheepishly for everything, so childish" But that was how she complained about Krum but after that. See I told you.

"The new girl/professor. Do you think she might know things? I mean she is quite our age" she said changing the subject quickly.

"Let's just hope!" Dean said reliving a sigh.


	3. first class

Nico's POV

This place is soo cool, it is this dark and dangerous type of place. Well I love it.

The photo frames here, move and when I ask that, they think am not human and reply, "They have to" Well I wish it was really like that…..

The place is confusing to the extremes- so many passages, so many staircases….. Talking about stair cases, WHY SHOULD THEY MOVE!? it would have been better, if they didn't move! I mean its faster!

The houses in which we have to stay cannot be more comfortable. The fire, the warm horizon. The people talking and the most comfy sofas in history!

We were just going to sit when two owls came soaring in from a near window with, big packages.

It showed its leg where I could see a tiny scroll of paper. I picked it up and read, Well here is what was written:-

_Dear, Nico and Percy_

_These books are needed for your classes. Just check the list, to know the number of books and other details. The Owls now belong to you. Your parents have handpicked these for you. You may use them for sending letters to camp, if needed. Last but not the least, your wands. Please use it carefully._

_Percy's wand: 11 inches, Phoenix feather, Cypress wood, sturdy._

_Nico's wand: 10 ¾ inches, dragon heart string, Ash wood, sturdy._

_Use them well. You may visit the head master quite soon, Remember Gain trust._

_If needed please contact me, _

_Chiron_

When I went to sleep later, I just couldn't. I just felt like, it would be better if I didn't but finally I did, with a lot of difficulty. Well it was a bad thing I did. I shouldn't have!

I had one the weirdest dreams,I mean Totally weird, different and odd.

Annabeth, Percy and I were locked in this room. The room was pitch dark without any sign of light at all. Usually I like that, being ghost king and all- but this was different. I mean it was totally different.

I could feel pain, in a dream. It was excruciating pain that I felt myself cracking into bits and pieces.

I felt like I might even die, why dying was even better. We were struggling from an invisible force. Its grip as cold as ice, as hard as stone. And I felt myself losing all hope, voices of my mother and…..Bianca, all crying for help flooded through me.

I thought this would never end until, thank goodness someone woke me up.

Ron and Harry were looking down at both Percy and Me with terrified faces, "Bloody hell, you two were shouting loud enough to get filch right here!" Ron exclaimed

"Yeah, and you don't want to do that, I mean you would end up cleaning the whole trophy room without magic! That's really hard"

"Yeah sorry, bad dream" I said, I locked eyes with Percy.

"I think we better get going now, I am starving!" Percy changed the subject quickly and pulled himself up from the bed.

"Have I ever said, how delicious this food is?" Percy asked, "Because it is just absolutely fantastic!"

"Yeah, you said that, for the tenth time!" I yelled.

"Well it is" Ron reasoned, "I am just in love with it!"

The Great hall was beautifully furnished and above I saw a clear sky. Today however many of the students, on the Gryffindor table looked exceptionally neat compared to both Percy and me.

"Oh! Look our timetables!" Hermione jumped as the stern looking teacher who put that stupid hat on my head came and held out some cards.

"First period is, _harms?" _Percy asked squinting into his timetable, "Sorry but what is it, I have dyslexia. Seriously _harms?_"

"Oh ok…. It's charms" Hermione smiled, "We have that too!" She glanced into the other timetables.

"Great, let's go then!" Harry stood, so did all of us.

"God! That's irritating!" I shouted as we exited the class, "I can't read those!"

"Dude, so can't I! Why do they have to make words so complicated!" Percy protested, "But we did do the spell well!"

We had to do this summoning charm, and guess what the incantation was, Accio!

It was fun, actually. I don't need to ask for things now….it just comes flying to my hand!

"So what do we have now?" I asked

"Defence against the dark arts" Ron said without even looking at his time table, "Can't wait!"

I saw Percy frowning distantly, and made it a point to just ignore him for some time.

We entered the class and took seats together.

"Wow, just see the difference, Harry" Ron said, "Look around"

True the whole class was decorated with all types of portraits of spells. One was a man with a wand having a beautiful silver creature erupting from the tip of it. But I had a feeling it was nothing to do with the room…

"Yeah… she must be good" Harry said, "Though I still think she is young"

"That doesn't matter, does it?" Hermione said, sulking, "You know really good magic, Harry. But you are young too."

"Oh keep quiet Hermione!" Harry scowled, "I wouldn't have done anything without your help!"

The door slid open and in came Annabeth.

**Harry's Pov**

While she placed the books on the table, the boys did a last minute tidying and straightened their hair and stuff. To tell the truth the only people who were actually a little messy was the two students, they kept glowering at us. Maybe she isn't that good after all.

She looked surprised and yet again rolled her eyes. "Um, Hi! I am Annabeth, DO NOT CALL ME PROFESSOR CHASE!"

I could just see in the corner of my eye Percy smirking. Why?

"Ok so. As you know, I am going to teach you defence against the dark arts. Well do you have any questions?"

"Ok then!" She sighed, looking at the class " So, what do you understand when anyone says, dark arts?" She clasped her hands together as she walked across the room.

I heard Nico whisper to Percy, "Awesomeness" who smirked.

Hermione raised her hand as always, "Professor ch-"

"Annabeth" Annabeth corrected. Again Percy snorted which sent a stern look from Annabeth towards him, he mouthed towards Nico, "Professor"

"Ok, yes, Annabeth. Dark arts or often known as dark magic, are spells, curses and hexes which are used to cause harm"

"Precisely" She said, "So tell me the various ways to defend yourself- yes?"

I stood up, "You need to know the right counter-jinxes, curses and know what you are doing to protect yourself, and have your wand at all time"

"Very necessary, and you" She pointed at percy who was playing with his pen, "Put that away, and I would request you to tell another way"

Percy looked around the class and then at her, "Me?"

"Yes you"

"Ok, Um one of the most important things to know, is to anticipate the persons next move. Well if you know that, it's a good defence and you can do something which actually avoids the attack or something…." He nodded, "Yeah…"

"Yes, well that is what you are gonna do today" Annabeth said, "As he said, it is really important to know what the person is doing, well for example, you can guess the hand movements of certain spells, Wingardium leviosa is the flying charm. Its hand movement is a swish and flick. You can immediately think of another hex, jinx or spell which can avoid you, or the object from flying. So you can understand maybe based on what situation and circumstance."

"Suppose it is this type of dementor attack, you would use the patronus charm, you should know that. If it was you against another wizard or witch, well it is very hard because there is so many spells, Like Professor Dumbledore said, magic is never ending. You could use simple tactics to know what your opponent is going to do."

"Now in another way, its basically guess work in a more precise way. Its like in foot ball-"

"Foot ball?" Everyone asked and Draco shouted, "Don't tell me you are a filthy Mudblood!"

She looked at Malfoy, I thought she would give detention or something but she merely frowned.

"I knew it! Too scared!" Malfoy shouted again.

"Shut up Malfoy!" I yelled at him.

"You-!"

"Silence! Now coming back to the point. In Quidditch, when your opponent chaser is in between two hoops the keeper has to guess which hoop the chaser would put the quaffle into."

Cool, she is using quidditch to describe it. That's nice.

"Maybe one use of magic, you would not be able to recognise is the non-verbal spells. That is , casting spells without actually saying it out. But we wouldn't be doing that today."

"So I would like you all to separate into pares"

I immediately joined Ron. We were just taking the right place when…..RING!

The bell rang, "Well time has not favoured us, No matter. We can continue the next class!"

Almost everybody were trying to stay back but stupid Draco was forcing us to go.," Ooooooh, look at them…."

"Good class right?" I said when we ran down the stairs, "She is quite good"

"It was quite fun actually"

"Yeah, well except for Malfoy!" Ron grumbled, "He can't talk like that!"

"I know! She should have given him detention! She just left him to his own rudeness" I exclaimed

"May be she is just a little shy being our age and teaching" Hermione reasoned.

"But if I were her, I would have hexed Draco right away!" Ron protested.

"No you wouldn't, Ron! You were scarred to confiscate those fanged Frisbees! You wouldn't" Hermione said fiercely.

"I would!" He said again

"You wouldn't!"

"I-!"

"Shut up! Would you?"I turned and found Nico and Percy missing!

"Where did they go?!" I asked, "Did you see them go?"

"No." They answered together.

"Yes, you would not, because you were busy bickering!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Hermione said stretching her neck, "I thought I just heard someone scream"


End file.
